Isamu Taira
Isamu Taira is a genin of Konohagakure, part of the small Taira clan that holds a rather small presence in Konoha. Throughout his life, Isamu has developed and grown a healthy life under the guidance under his mother and uncle, the absence of his father being due to the fact he died some years ago under the command of Ikeru Senju. Other than this, Isamu has grown as a slightly seasoned genin having one year of service under his belt. Background Information The youngest of the small Taira clan and inheritor of the clan's head after his uncle, Isamu was born living a relatively normal life under his father, when he was alive, and his mother. For two years this would continue, but for a brief time: A tragedy was at hand. The life of the shinobi is never easy, many put their lives to risk daily for their family, their village, and ultimately their country. Ken'ichi Taira, Isamu's father, was one such man who served under the direct order of the present hokage, Ikeru Senju, During a classified mission regarding some strange types of people that had been traveling through the Land of Fire, Ken'ichi and his fellow squad of equally powerful ninja were all slaughtered. Under the mysterious circumstances, not many details were brought to light other than the father figure's death and thus missing from Isamu's life. Since then however, his uncle and mother have put a positive light on the matter in talking of the honorable and great way his father probably did die in the name of the hokage. From there, Isamu has learned many values that are reminiscent to the code of Bushido and even now holds a strong regard towards Ikeru despite the two never meeting directly. This same respect and benevolence also extends to the majority of the village, understanding that each and every person within was a brother or sister in arms even if some disliked each other or didn't even know one another. Personality & Behavior To describe him at his base, Isamu is a very spirited individual. His cheery attitude and respectable demeanor makes him out to be a rather enjoyable character to be around. This mainly comes from him being raised on many of the virtues of bushido, including: Benevolency, rightousness, courage, sincerity, honor, and loyalty. Despite this, he still has a somewhat carefree attitude, but to suggest this predominantly takes over who he is would be very misleading. If it is required, Isamu can turn into a very controlled and reserved individual in the blink of an eye, especially as a working shinobi on any mission be it big or small. His carefree attitude can be killed by this, but he still maintains the sort of clever, joyous person he presents himself as. Because of this, he is not someone to be taken lightly if he is found in a serious mood. Appearance Isamu has a very traditional appearance in some regard in the regard of a ninja. His common clothing, both worn casually and on missions, is a dark garb consisting of a tight kimono and split hakama that is bound by some bandages and the tabi and thin, straw sandals that reside underneath. At the very top is a simple hood with a cover that helps conceal the lower-half of Isamu's face. When out of missions, he normally has his hood and mask down revealing a young man with delicate, full facial features and large blue eyes. His skin is a balance between that of fair and toned, nothing too tan given the fact the majority of his body hides under his outfit. Isamu's hair likewise is often tousled and messy given the same circumstances, leaving him to look a bit unruly to the eye's of the people. Abilities Isamu is a rather proficient genin, displaying adequate skills in genjutsu, kenjutsu, kyūjutsu, and ninjutsu from the one year service he has provided so far. While this doesn't come from so much as on missions; dedicated, hard work in training to ready himself for the perils of the shinobi world. Physical and Chakra Prowess Throughout his activity as a shinobi, Isamu has only displayed rather adequate levels of speed, strength, and stamina. Given he is still quite new to the world of shinobi, he has yet to become something more than just the slightly-seasoned novice he is. Ninjutsu Isamu displays a basic knowledge and capability with the Fire Release nature, knowing the Fire Release: Flame Bullet technique. Beyond this, he has yet to learn more but displays an eagerness to learn more of the nature. Kenjutsu & Kyūjutsu Definitely one of the highlights of Isamu's capability, a year of training with hard work has made him a swordsman of an intermediate level (in regards to his rank, not overall). Along with this, he understands how to use his bow, but not nearly as well as he can use his katana he gained from his father after his death. Because of his inaccuracy with the bow, he is not quite effective with it, but can still lodge an arrow into someone's back, chest, or shoulder if he really wanted to. Databook Library Casual * Dungeon Mastering * Missions * Spars/battles * Storyline * Training * Approved by Heki